Jack (One Piece)
Jack is a powerful pirate captain who works for Kaido as one of his right-hand men known as the Three Disasters who are a part of the Hundred Beasts Pirates. He is the main antagonist of the Zou Arc in the anime and manga, One Piece. His epithet is Jack the Drought. His bounty is worth 1,000,000,000 Berries. Personality According to his subordinates, Jack has been known to hold a temper. When he first appeared, he was shown to be very confident of his powers to take on a powerful fleet that included a former fleet admiral, an admiral, and other powerful men in order to rescue Donquixote Doflamingo. From Wanda's flashback, Jack was shown to be destructive, ruthless and cruel as he destroyed portions of Zou and tortured many people in an attempt to look for Raizo. Similarly to Kaido, he is not willing to negotiate with anyone and is willing to do anything forcefully on his own terms. History Jack was first mentioned in Punk Hazard Arc when his subordinates saw Caesar Clown lose in a fight against Monkey D. Luffy. His men commented on how Jack would not be happy to hear about what had happened. A couple days later, Jack appeared on Zou looking for Raizo. He was confronted by the minks who resided on Zou. The minks calmly told Jack and his crew that they did not know the whereabouts of Raizo and that they can talk about the situation. Jack refused to talk to the residents and vehemently demanded for Raizo. Since Jack did not want to partake in any negotiations, the minks decided to fight Jack and his crew for about five days. The minks held an advantage over Jack's crew until Jack decided to release Caesar's poison gas to cripple his targets. He began to torture the minks to ask for the whereabouts of Raizo. When he heard about Doflamingo's defeat by the hands of Luffy, he decided to leave the island immediately to rescue Doflamingo. He left behind some of his crew members to keep an eye on the minks of the island. Unbeknownst to Jack, Sheepshead was defeated by the Straw Hat pirates and the remaining crew retreated. He appeared a few days later on his ship, tailing four Marine ships. He wanted to rescue Donquixote Doflamingo from the Marines, even though he was advised by his men that they should just give up as Doflamingo's escorts were too strong. He ignored their advice and attacked the ships, sinking two out four of them, but he was ultimately defeated in his confrontation against them. He later reappeared with his crew mates on his now, dammaged ship, wounded from the battle. They were unsuccessful in retrieving Doflamingo from the Marines and Jack was angry about the news detailing his death which did not occur. He then angrily shreds the newspaper that explained his supposed death. When, after his defeat at the hands of the Straw Hat pirates, Sheepshead and his group returned to Jack with a report that Raizo was not at Zou, Jack was displeased and brutally punished Sheepshead before hanging him upside down. They also appeared near Zou, returning to kill the giant elephant carrying the island, Zunisha, so that it could sink Zou. While his crew was attacking one of its legs, Zunisha told Luffy and Momonosuke that Jack had returned and that he was about to destroy Zou. With permission from Momonosuke, Zunisha used its giant trunk to destroy Jack's ships and his crew. After the attack, Jack was seen laying on the ship's wreckage at the bottom of the ocean. He was wondering when anyone would come to save him since he was immobilized by being a devil fruit user under water. Gallery Jackuyrt.jpg Jack 1.jpg Jack 24.jpg|Jack full body Jack-One-Piece.png|Jack manga Jack Mammoth Form 1.jpg|Jack's Mammoth Form Jack Mammoth Form 2.jpg Jack Mammoth Form 5.jpg Jack 3.jpg Jack 8.jpg Jack 9.jpg Jack 14.jpg Jack 15.jpg Jack 32.jpg Jack 27.jpg Jack 37.jpg Trivia *Jack have the highest known bounty in the One Piece franchise: 1,000,000,000 Berries. *Jack is the first main antagonist of an One Piece arc that did not interact with Luffy or any of the Straw Hat Pirates. Category:Pirates Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:One Piece Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Sadists Category:Leader Category:Torturer Category:Mutilators Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Giant Category:Male Category:Murderer